The Family Life of a Predator
by Nickolasius-the-Conquerer
Summary: Nick has a harder home life than he lets on. A hard working mother, a paralyzed father, a son with a medical condition, and a dead wife aren't things he likes to talk about. It's not something most like to hear about ether. Trigger warnings: Hate crimes, child illness, pregnancy death
1. Chapter 1

Nicolas Wilde was a normal five-year-old cub, walking paw to paw with his dad. He was talking excitedly about his day as they made their way home from his dad's suit shop.

"And then Susie tried to kiss me!" the cub said in disgust. "She wanted to give me girl germs!"

"Your mom is a girl though and she kisses you all the time"

"Yeah but that's-"

His dad stopped suddenly, looking behind him. Nick looked where his dad was and saw three bulls behind them. They looked like they could lift the entire city with one hand.

"Hey there _fox_ ," one sneered.

"I don't want any trouble," his dad said. "Just tell me what you want me to give you just leave my son out of it."

"Gladly!"

One of them grabbed Nick from behind. His father tried to get to him but the other two bulls pined him down and started to beat him.

As the blood started to ooze out, his surroundings started to swirl around him. Suddenly he was in his Junior Ranger Scouts uniform, walking into his apartment crying. He saw his dad sitting in his wheel chair with an oxygen mask. Nick started to panic thinking about the muzzle.

His surroundings swirled into black again. He was in a hospital room. There was a very pregnant woman, who was too thin.

"Nick can you get me a nurse?"

"Yeah, just give me a second Vix," he said getting up slowly. "I haven't been doing much walking."

She let out a small weak laugh. "I'm glad I picked you."

"I'm glad you picked me too," he said walking out to get her nurse.

He walked up to the front desk and went to ask for nurse Hare when all of a sudden a heart monitor alarm went off signaling a flat line. He ran to her room to see in horror that it was Vixen who flat lined.

"No! No, no, no! Come on Vix you have one more month!" He shouted running to her.

Before he knew it doctors where pushing him out of the way. They where talking about getting her into emergency surgery. Saying that they needed to get the baby out before it goes with her.

He tried to follow her into the room, only to be stopped.

"Sir you can't come in!"

"That's my wife!" he shouted. "She needs me!"

The nurse continued to make sure he didn't get in but he struggled against him anyway. It wasn't until they told him that he'd be forced to leave if he doesn't stop that he finally quite and went to the waiting room, crying himself to sleep.

A nurse woke him up with a sad look on her face. He informed him that his wife didn't make it and his son had a low chance of living much longer.

The blackness surrounded him again, this time he was in front of a young cub that was just starting to crawl. He was snarling at him and his doctor. They don't know what happened to make him act feral.

"Kameron, calm down, it's me," Nick tried to reason with the toddler. "It's me, Daddy!"

" _OFFICER WILDE TO MY OFFICE NOW!"_

Nick bolted up form his desk, confused as to what was happening.

"Wilde get your lazy bum up here and stop sleeping!"

Nick looked around him to see he was in the ZPD office. Judy was looking at him concerned. The rest of the officers looked at him in confusion. Judy was the only one who knew anything about his past and he didn't tell her anything related to what was happening.

"WILDE!"

Nick got up and went into Bogo's office. He sat down and waited for the chief to chew him out.

"You haven't been yourself all week and today you drooled all over you keyboard," He said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You usually aren't that lazy, what's going on?"

"It's been a long week at home. My mom's been working harder, my dad isn't doing to well and my son's been keeping me up screaming about someone putting poison in a water bag," he explained.

Bogo looked at him with sympathy. "I don't know what it's like to have all this happen but you obviously need some time off. I'm giving you a weeks paid leave."

"Thank you sir."

"Go home and I'll see you in a week."


	2. Chapter 2

"STOP CALLING DADDY IS SLEEPING!"

Nick's eyes shot open hearing this. He couldn't believe what he heard Kam yell. He put his arm over his face and took some deep breaths.

"Not anymore," he muttered.

Being a father was a full time around the clock job, even with his parent's help. Being a father to Kam was doing overtime. Nick loved his son but there was no doubt that he was a special snowflake kind of cub, even without his condition.

Nick got up and walked into the living room to see what on earth was happening. His little mini him, only with a white tip to his tail and blue eyes, was on the couch playing a video game with Nick's phone next to him. His dad, Grant, was next to the couch in his wheel chair trying not to laugh.

"So Kam, who was calling and why did you blow their poor ears out?"

At this Grant couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter.

"Dad stop laughing you're only encouraging him!"

He didn't listen to him. Nick loved his dad; he was a great dad and grandfather even with needing a wheelchair and oxygen. He was grateful for doing everything in his powerful to do everything in his power to be as perfect as he can while his wife, Edna, was working her tail off at a diner. However, this didn't make him the best role model.

"It was some lady named 'Carrots'. She wouldn't stop calling and you was trying to sleep!"

"It's 'were'. 'You were trying to sleep'. And you just blew out a bunny's hearing kid! She calls back you have to apologize!" He told him before thinking a bit. "After I explain that I actually do have a kid and how Finnick was a stand in."

"As much as I didn't like you swindling I don't understand why you didn't use Kam," his dad chimed in. "You wouldn't have to lie that he was sick."

Nick rolled his eyes at his dad.

"I told you several times Dad, I told you the only animals sympathetic to immanis are other predators. Prey don't exactly get medical conditions that make them savage out of no where," He explained for what felt like the millionth time before lowering his voice. "Not to mention I hate putting a shock collar on him."

Nick really did hate that damn collar. When he first met Judy three years ago Kameron was newly diagnosed with it. Nick had to always have a shock collar on him when he went out so that if it acted up he could snap out of it. He hated seeing his son in pain and still didn't like putting it on him. Luckily it's more precautionary now that he was on some good medication.

-Meanwhile-

Judy was freaking out with worry. She had no clue what happened to her partner, no one would tell her anything, and the only thing Chief Bogo told her was that he gave him the week off.

She was so worried that she started calling him constantly. Every time it went to voice mail. Finally around noon someone answered the phone, unfortunately for her sensitive hearing, it wasn't Nick.

"STOP CALLING DADDY IS SLEEPING!" fallowed immediately by a click.

Judy stared at her phone in confusion. A little kid yelling at her to stop calling wasn't really what she expected to hear when she called Nick. Was it the wrong number? It was the one he gave her.

"Guess I'll have to sneak a look at his file," she said getting up and going to where they kept all the employee files.

Bogo had originally kept the doors locked but after enough times of them getting broken into just to find out phone numbers and birthdays he just gave up. They were in the process of making it all electronic but they decided to hire a sloth for the job. No one knew why the major gave them a sloth for the job nor do any of them know how she managed to get through the training to even work in the office but it happened. It was almost like someone decided they needed comic relief.

Judy never tried to think about it too much. Her job was to do whatever needed to be done to keep the peace, not question what's going through the higher ups minds. At least most of the time she doesn't.

She made her way to the file cabinet with the files for "W" and started routing though till she found '"Wilde Nicolas P.". Opening it she found that she did, in fact had the correct number. She looked at the address and wrote it down.

"Looks like I'm paying someone a visit after work!"

-With Nick-

"Nicolas, you don't have to cook dinner!"

"Mom, you deal with food all day at the diner. The least we can do is make dinner."

"It's your week off you need to relax."

"I slept till noon I think I relaxed just fine."

Kam walked in holding his tail like a teddy bear, "the best part of being a fox" as he'd always say.

"I didn't even tell him what Mommy said last night!"

The two adult foxes looked at each other then looked at him.

"Honey," Edna said. "Mommy died a long time ago."

"I know but she comes to talk to me sometimes. She tells me that Nurse Hare would put poison in the water bag attached to her arm."

Nick looked concerned looking at his mother again.

"Kam why don't you go play with Paw Paw for a bit," he said before adding "very carefully. He's sick remember?"

The cub nodded before leaving. After they where sure he was gone he looked at Edna.

"I never told him about Nurse Hare," he said worried.

They stood in silence. What was going on? How did he know about his mothers nurse when all they told him was that Vixen had gotten really sick?

A knock at the door broke the silence.

"I got it!" Grant yelled. "It's a Judy, she's looking for you Nicky boy!"

"I guess Judy is joining us for dinner then?"

"You're smarter then you let on Nicolas. You better make sure you make something for bunnies because as you learned, I will be inviting her to stay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Judy was walking down Zootopia texting Clawhouser the entire time she was looking for the apartment in Nick's file. He was swearing up and down that it had something to do with Nick's obvious feelings for one of the other ZPD officers. The officer supposedly was obvious about her feelings for him but refused to acknowledge it.

She felt bad for the other officer. The subject of dating had been disgust on occasion but it always ended with him saying that he had his reasons not to date. She never asked what his reasons where.

Judy rolled her eyes as her phone went off again, annoyed that Clawhouser won't leave her alone. She looked around and finally seeing the apartment building on the paper. She noticed that is was the only building with a ramp in front of it, which she thought was kind of weird. Her mind took a moment to wonder why he'd pick this building among all the other buildings that where probably cheaper.

Judy walked in looking at the paper again while climbing up to the third floor, looking for apartment number 302. Once she did she knocked on the door.

"I got it!"

The door opened to reveal a wheelchair bound fox hooked up to an oxygen tube that looked exactly like her partner. In his lap sat a little fox cub.

"Um… I was looking for Nick Wilde," she said confused. "Is this the right apartment?"

"Oh, you're Judy aren't you? I remember you from Nicky boy's gradation!" The fox said, wheeling back a bit to yell into the apartment. "It's Judy, she's looking for you Nicky boy!"

Judy just looked at the cub in his lap. She didn't know what to do so she just waved at him smiling. He waved back a little shyly.

"GRANT HOW MANY TIMES DO IT HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP WHEELING KAM AROUND IN YOUR WHEELCHAIR!"

Judy jumped out of her skin. She hadn't noticed the female fox entire the room until she started yelling.

"I told you Edna, I'm handi-able!"

"You're in a wheelchair now give me the baby and let the bunny in!"

The woman came up to the man picking up the little cub, shooing away the man.

"Come on in honey. As you probably guessed by now, my name is Edna," she said, before looking at her husband in frustration. "And that dead man wheeling is Grant."

"It's um… Nice to meet you uh, Edna," Judy stuttered walking in slightly confused.

"Nice to meet you too," Edna gestured across the room to the door across the room. "Nick is in the kitchen right over there."

Judy nodded and awkwardly walked across the room into the kitchen. She saw Nick at the counter chopping up some veggie meal.

"Hey Nick," she said, still slightly taken aback by his family. "I've been trying to get ahold of you all day!"

"Yeah a certain little boy made me very much aware of that," Nick said still slightly angry at his sons rude behavior. "Sorry I didn't tell you about him by the way."

"It's ok, I probably wouldn't believed you anyway." She said with a small laugh. "So I figured you don't want to go into what happened to your dad, and you obviously have a lot going on right now but do you mind telling me why you're making some vegetable meal?"

Nick snorted. "Do you honestly think my mom would let the woman who got her son to clean up his act go home with out eating with us first?"

"Are you sure? The chief gave you the week off you really don't need your partner barging in on your family time," she said, secretly hoping that she could leave as soon as she could.

It's not that she didn't want to deal with Nick's family she just needed time to adjust. One minute all she knew about them was that he grew up broke after his dad was forced to shut down his suit store and now she found out that he had a kid as well as had a good guess as to why his dad shut the store down. She also really didn't want to be around when the cub's mother came home. Judy would rather not cause him any relationship problems.

"You're eating with us and that's that," came Edna's voice. "Now get in the living room so we can get to know the adorable bunny that got our son to get his crap together!"

Judy's ears dropped when hearing this. This is not what she had in mind for dinner. She wasn't typically this socially awkward but given the circumstances she felt anyone would be. This was a lot of information for her to be getting at once.

"You better go before she yells again," Nick said turning his attention to what Judy assumed to be some bug meat. "Also make sure Kam apologizes for blowing your ear out today."

Judy nodded before walking into the room she was called to. She saw the small cub, whom she assumed was Kam, sitting on the floor drawing. She sat next to him noticing that he was wearing a shock collar around his neck. There was a gold medical plate on the device.

 **Kameron Piberius Wilde**

 **Immina**

"Hey there, buddy," she said looking over his shoulder. "What are you drawing?"

"Aunt Violet," he said. "She's doing important work in another country right now so I'm making her a pretty picture."

"You know your dad had a chance to join the military?" Grant chimed in.

"Really?" Judy asked getting up and making her way to the couch next to him and Edna.

"I remember that one well," Edna replied nodding. "Vixen was in ROTC and Nick wanted to impress her. Called him 'tail chaser' all through high school after that!"

The pair proceeded to tell Judy all sorts of things from his years in high school. She learned that Nick used to work at the diner Edna now runs, Nick was surprisingly one of the best ROTC foxes that went through his school, and that he married out of high school to the girl he tried to empress.

The Wilde's where nice enough to show her pictures along the way. She laughed at his work photos of the poor guy who didn't look like he was having the best time. A few of the photos have Finnick in them, she could only imagine the trouble those two got into. The final of the photos from him working had two black foxes in them. One was always showing some minor sign of affection to Nick, the other was, according to Kam, "Aunt Violet"

Edna had gotten off the couch to get some of Nicks yearbooks when Nick entered the room with a tray of food.

"I've been calling you guys that dinner was ready but you didn't answer," he said putting the tray on the coffee table. "You only have yourselves to blame if- Mom stop with the pictures and eat!"

Judy felt Kam move her arm and get up. She didn't even realize that he'd even cuddled up to her or that she started cuddling back. She was glad that her partner's child liked her but she was worried that Nick's wife would be angry for imprinting on her son.

"Sloppy Joe!" the child exclaimed, hoping up from the couch and running to Nick. "Thank you Daddy!"

Judy giggled as the cub dug in to the sandwich. Nick handed the rest of his family their sandwiches.

"Here you go Carrots, if it doesn't taste good humor me and eat it anyway."

"Well maybe I won't eat it at all then."

Grant snorted. "Why haven't you properly introduced us before?"

"Because graduation was a little crazy," was Nick's reply.

The rest of the night went much the same way. At one point Nick and Judy ended up sitting next to each other with Kam lying across both their laps. He fell asleep on them and that's when Judy decided it was time to go.

"I better go before the last bus leaves," she said. "Nick don't scare me again or I'll pummel you!"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Judy left after final good byes. Once the door was shut her mom looked at Nick with the same look he's given Judy whenever he out smarted her.

"So, Kam likes her… You have run out of excuses Nicky boy!"

Nick rolled his at his mother before picking up a still asleep Kam and walked to his room.

"Good night Ma!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple days had Nick's mother nagging him about going out with Judy. As much as Nick would like to go on some dates, and as much as Judy is a good woman to go out with, he still didn't know how she'd handle one of Kam's episodes.

The little cub did ask about her a lot too. Always asking when he can see Ms. Judy again. Kam even went on to draw all sorts of pictures for her, even coming back from school with folders bursting with drawings. He's had to ground him from video games because of all the phone calls he's gotten about it.

"I swear Violet I'm going to go from a red fox to a gray fox by the end of the month!" He said over his headset.

"Well I think it sounds like a good idea to me. Vixen would of wanted you to move on," She said. "She made you promise that when you proposed."

"Good lord, you're half way across the world and you're on my case too?"

"You've been like a blood brother to me since we met of course I- SHIT! Nick get this damn jockey off of me!"

"I should let him lead you off a cliff for joining the band wagon."

"NICKOLAS!"

"Ok, ok, I'll get him!"

Nick moved his character around shooting various zombie mammals until he spotted an armed hare with mutated otter on her head pulling her around. He thought about just shooting it before realizing he has a Molotov on him. Smirking, he threw it at Violet's character. Fire burst around, and on, the hare inflicting friendly fire.

"NICK YOU JERK!" She yelled.

Nick had to pull his head off to keep his hearing from going out. He smirked at his sister-in-law's reaction amused at his own antics.

"What? You said to kill the jockey!"

"Not by killing me shit head!" she yelled. "But seriously you really should ask out that bunny. I know it sounds like a bad idea with Kam and all but he loves her to pieces, not to mention he's been getting so much better."

Nick sighed at the girl at the other end. "If I ask her to go get something after work will you get off my back?"

"Maaaaybe."

"It's a yes or no question V," he replied agitatedly.

"I just don't know," she said mockingly. "I mean, how am I supposed to know you actually went out?"

"Hardy har har!"

"Real talk though, asks her out you never know."

"I gotta go pick the kid up, I'm logging off now."

"Give him an extra snuggle for me!"

"I will."

Nick got up and thought about his life right now. He'd gone on a couple dates but whenever he brought up his son they booked. It really killed him how women don't want to deal with others kids. He understood to an extent, but half of them even said they were great with kids. The few who had stayed didn't stay after hearing about the inimma.

Judy was used to tons of young ones and was great with Kameron. Kam loved her too, almost like his second mother. Judy could hold her own if he had an episode with her, so Nick really didn't have an excuse. Why hadn't he asked her yet?

Nick thought about this his entire walk to get Kam from kindergarten. He thought about how Vixen, had in fact, made him promise that is if anything happened to her he'd move on. One after he proposed, once at the wedding reception, and one final time on her deathbed. When he made those promises he didn't think anything would happen to her.

After everything he spent a paw full of time recovering and taking care of their son. Then the diagnoses came and he sunk into a pit of depression. He hid it from everyone that he could get away with. He could barley afford Kam's medical bills how on earth would he get the money to get a psychologist?

Then his mind drifted to Judy. She had given him more hope than he could imagine. Could things change with her? He did like her, not as much as he did his wife but he could see himself finding love again with her.

Nick didn't even realize he made it to the school until he heard a chorus of "Hi Officer Wilde!"

He knelt down so that he could get eye level with all the kids in Kameron's class. They started telling him about all the good things that they've done and a few even said that they want to be a police officer just like him.

"Daddy!" shouted his own cub. "Can go to Mamma's diner?"

Nick was a little confused by his sons random request but he was five so Nick just shrugged it off as a kid being a kid.

"Sure thing buddy," Nick got up and held his paw out. "Ok well let's head out."

Kam took ahold of Nick's paw as the two foxes waved to the other kids. They got half way down the block when Kameron finally reveled why he REALLY wanted to go to the diner Edna worked at.

"Can we invite Ms. Judy too?"

"You've been talking too much with Mamma and Pawpaw again."

Kam's ears went flat against his head. He looked ready to cry. Nick sighed.

"I didn't say I wouldn't invite her," he backtracked. "I just said that you've been talking to them too much. See? I'm texting her now!"

Nick sent Judy the text asking her to meet him there and that he would pay. He showed it to Kameron to prove that he did it. They then made their way to the eatery. When he got the text saying that she couldn't make it today, Nick felt oddly relived.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat on his bed looking at all the ROTC awards he had won. He got them out to think about his time with Vixen but he wasn't sure why he was still staring at them. He guessed he was feeling more nostalgic than he thought.

 _A fifteen-year-old Nick was cleaning off tables trying not to get any of his fur to fall onto it. Good lord did he hate mange, he hasn't been able to sweet talk great tips out of people in weeks. The doctors managed to get everything under control enough for him to work but he still worried that it could get bad again._

 _The front bell rang signaling someone coming in._

 _"Welcome to Bug Burger Diner," he shouted. "Someone will be with you in a moment."_

 _He looked up from the table he was cleaning to see the Silver twins. The two came to the diner every so often, and Nick had a major crush on one of them. Unfortunately, like most regulars, they had their favorite table, a table that happens to be one of Finnick's._

 _His ears dropped flat against his head as he sighed. He walked behind the counter feeling hopeless. What chance did a scrawny fox with missing patches of fur have?_

 _"Finnick you have customers!" he shouted._

 _The Finnick fox walked out of the back and looked around. He saw Nick and then looked over to where he was looking._

 _"You know you can always trade a table with be to talk to them right?"_

 _"Yes because that doesn't look suspicious when their usual waiter doesn't show up," he said sarcastically. "In any case, look at me! You really think that I look that impressive?"_

 _"Eh, probably for the best. The Silver family is a bunch of military folk. Violet and Vixen would eat you alive."_

 _Hearing this gave Nick an idea. If the entire family were military foxes, then he'd just have to prove that he has what it takes. It's not like the military didn't take foxes, they where vary useful to them really. So Nick decided right then and there he'd talk to his school counselor to join the ROTC program… After all his fur grew back._

Nick snorted at the memory. He had no clue why he thought it was such a good idea. It worked and he found a place to fit in in high school, but it was still dumb as hell. He had no clue what would of happened if it didn't work.

He felt a small shift in his bed. He looked over to see Kam crawling onto his bed.

"Hey buddy," Nick said as he managed to get on the bed.

He didn't answer, instead he snuck next to Nick on all fours. Nick frowned as he saw what was happening. Although he was acting tamed, it was still considered an episode. Nick was glad that the small guy's episodes managed to get mild enough but it didn't make it less upsetting when his son got like this.

Kam curled up into Nicks lap and he started to fall asleep. Nick started to think about Vixen again.

 _Seventeen and all ready scared for his life. Ok, well having dinner with his girlfriend's family wasn't exactly life threatening, and he's met them before, but he was still unnecessarily scared._

 _"Nick you've met them plenty of times you'll be fine," Said the silver fox next to him._

 _"Yeah but I didn't exactly ask them before I asked the big question."_

 _"You act like that's a big deal," she said laughing._

 _She covered her smile to hide her bad tooth. She hated that half tooth of hers. Nick, however, thought it made her prettier. He could never explain why he liked it so much._

 _"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but your family is nothing but military vets"_

 _"And your in the top five of our class," she held his paw in hers. "Trust me it'll be fine."_

That was one night Nick was not particularly fond of. He was right when he said it actually was a big deal. After he explained that it was a spur of the moment thing he was **less** angry but not by much. He was glad to have the twins backing him up on that fight.

After that, he had never really gotten along with his father-in-law. The man hated Nick to this day, blaming him and Kam for her death. Nick never blamed his son or himself. It was the pneumonia, not the pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel like this chapter is absolute poop however it is brought to you by exhaustion, coffee, and the desire to stab a bitch. I hadn't had a proper day off for three weeks, my hamster died, my uncle landed himself in the hospital for a few days and I had maybe one day of proper sleep and I spent the rest of it cleaning my room.**

Two days after Nick returned to work and he was on traffic duty with Judy. He was glad that he saved up all his vacation days. He had hoped to save them up to take Kam on a vacation to that amusement park he keeps hearing about. He's never really been able to take Kam on vacation, nor has Nick himself been able to go on one with Grant's condition.

At the rate his family was going, Judy was going to be joining them. Speaking of the bunny, he had yet to fallow through with his promise to V. They were in the squad car so Nick figured there was no time like the present.

"So," he started. "You doing anything on Saturday?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well I was think that maybe we can do something together," Nick hadn't felt this nervous since he asked Vixen to homecoming. "Like on a date?"

Judy slammed on the breaks. A date? What was wrong with this man?

"Nick you're married! I'm not going to be mistress!"

"What?" He asked confused. How the hell did his parent's not bring up that Vix had died if they where so keen on mentioning they got married in the first place?

"You are married," she repeated as she started driving again. "AND you two have a son! What kind of bunny do you take me for? I'm not going to split up his parents!"

"Carrots, there is clearly some miscommunication here. Vixen is-"

The radio cut them off.

"Accident on Fifth and E Street. Closest officers please make your way to the scene."

"That would be us," Judy said picking up the radio. "Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde on our way."

Nick was smart enough to know not continue the expiation and he was more concerned about the task anyway. Car accidents where never a fun thing to deal with, Nick has been too late before and he had nightmares for weeks. Luckily this one was a rear end fender bender.

The two made it to the scene getting out of the car and made their way to the drivers. An older silver fox was yelling at a younger weasel. The poor weasel looked like she was ready to break down and cry as the elderly fox berated her.

"What the hell where you thinking you? What made you think you could stop out of no where!"

"I'm s-s-sorry s-s-sir," she stuttered. "Someone walked out in front of me I-i-i-i had to stop."

"I recognize that voice," Nick said before giving a big sigh. "Carrots do you mind getting the fox? He's a… Not someone I've gotten along with in the past."

Judy looked at him, "Do I want to know what you did?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you," he said dryly. "For now, just know that he isn't a fan of Kam and I."

"I thought you said you never used him to hustle!"

"I'll explain later, please just get that cranky old man and I'll calm the weasel down and get her side of the-"

"There you are! About time the police got here," The old man yelled seeing them. "I didn't know they let murderers on the police force now."

"And so begins another round of the blame game. This is my partner Officer Hopps, she'll take you're claim Sir."

Judy was confused by the man's words, but she got more confused by the man's snarl.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I actually WORKED while in the military!"

"With all due respect, this isn't the military, now please give your statement to my partner."

As Nick went to get his statement, the fox swiped at the youngers shoulder. Judy watched wide eyed as the claws made contact. Nick looked in mild shock. What had happened to get this man to hate him that much?

"You know, I've wanted to do this ever since I filled out my academy application," Nick said pulling out his handcuffs. "You're under arrest for assaulting an officer."

Wasn't long after they managed to get other officers to take the man to the station. Judy had made sure that Nick's injury was ok the entire time. After all was said and done they sat in the car silent. She wanted to ask, but she didn't know if she wanted the answer.

"Father-in-law," he finally said. "When she was pregnant Vixen got sick. She passed away from all the stress that was put on her body. Of course, blaming the actual cause is too logical for him."

"So he blames you and Kameron," Judy said understanding. "I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to get so angry at you earlier."

"It's ok you didn't know. I made a promise to move on if Vix passed away. I tried a few times but not a lot of others want to date someone who already has a kid, especially one with his… condition. I figured since he liked you, I REALLY and you us that maybe…" Nick was nervous again. "It doesn't have to be a date date if you want. I could always bring the little guy with us and it could be more of a get together kind of thing, at least for now."

"That was the longest run on sentence I've heard since I left Bunnyburrow."

"Yeah no one knows how the hell I got someone pregnant," he said giving a nervous chuckle.

"I don't know if I like you that way to be honest," She lied.

Nick slumped in his seat as she started the car. He knew this was stupid. Just because she got along with his son didn't mean she wanted a packaged deal and he was stupid to think she would.

Judy caught on to his body language. She felt kind of bad about it. A few days ago she was think about it and realized that she really did like him in that way. However, she wasn't sure about any of it. How many in laws hated him and would hate her by default? Would she even be able to handle being second? They can't pretend she didn't exist and even if they could she wasn't heartless enough to ask him.

Add to the fact that they'd be an interspecies couple. Not only that, but foxes and bunnies where natural enemies. How would her parent's react? They just now started trusting foxes. She just wasn't ready to handle all of this.

"Would you at least mind going out and about with Kam and I?" he finally asked. "The little man adores you. He keeps asking when you can play again and he has tons of drawings for you."

"Awww!"

"Oh just wait till you see them all! There are so many I had to ground him from video games," he said laughing at the memory. "Why don't the three of us go to the park Saturday afternoon after work?"

"Sure," she said. "Pawsicles on you right?"

He snorted at her. "Sure."

 **A/N: For those who aren't hip with military lingo you only call commission officers "sir". For those not into Iron Man officers don't really do anything. So unless you have a death wish don't call an enlisted "sir". And yes him being in the mix is literally me being salty at the world so I inflicted pain on fictional characters**


	7. Chapter 7

Nick never thought that Saturday could come any slower. Kam had been bouncing off the walls in excitement, asking questions about what they were doing, when they'd be leaving, which picture would she like the most. At this point, he was sure Kam was going to start calling her "mom" by the time the play date was over. As much as Nick wanted him to have a mother figure he wasn't so sure if Judy would like a little fox calling her mom.

Luckily Saturday did eventually roll around and Nick was in the process of trying to pack up everything that he'd need for Kameron's episodes. Of course, he couldn't do this without his mother looking over is shoulder.

"Did you pack an extra battery?"

"Yes Mother."

"How about that one shot that the doctor wants him to try?"

"It's right here Ma"

"Make sure you pack an extra bottle of water, just in case."

"Of course Mommy Dearest."

Edna gave her son a unamused stare. "Nicolas Piberius never have I beaten you with a wire hanger for hanging your clothes on it."

Grant howled with laughter from the living room. Nick honestly loved his parents and thanked any higher power out there daily that he was born to them. He's heard so many stories of parents not letting their kids come back even if they had kids of their own. He's even heard of mammals that have taken the kids away.

"Hey Dad you mind distracting your wife so I can get everything packed?"

"Depends on what kind if distracting we're talking about here," he shouted back. "I haven't had use of my lower half-"

"Ew, Dad, no! Think of the children! You know, your son and grandson!"

More laughter ensued from the living room. Nick had never been so glad that Kam was in his room, no doubt making a giant mess. At least he could clean it back up, not so much with Grant's mind.

"I finished getting everything ready anyway," Nick said, shouldering the bag. "We can go get some food one the way to the park."

"Make sure it's nothing too unhealthy."

"Mom I think I know how to be a parent at this point, it's almost been six years since Kam was born."

"And it's been twenty-eight since you were born," she said with a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah you know all," Nick said giving his mother a hug.

He went to Kam's room to get him. Opening the door he saw that he, in fact, made a giant mess of the room that Nick had cleaned the day before.

"Buddy, you are the light of my life but good lord you make messes faster than I can clean them."

Kam looked up at Nick from his place on the floor and gave him a smile that he clearly learned from his father and grandmother. He knew what he did, he just didn't care that he frustrated Nick. Edna always said he'd get a mini him, sure enough he did. He'd have to remember to apologize to her one day for being such a little shit.

"Anyway, we're about to go pick up Ms. Judy, get your collar on and say goodbye to Mamma and Pawpaw."

"Ok Daddy," Kam said getting up and running past Nick.

"I don't run in the apartment the mammals downstairs are already getting angry about your bouncing around."

"Ok Daddy!"

Nick shook his head, rolling his eyes at his son's antics. He was more than glad that Finnick never used Kam to learn how to act like a young cub. Then again part of the act was that he wanted to be an elephant so he really couldn't.

After all the goodbyes, and the many "be careful not to get hurt" from Edna, the father and son made their way to the bunnies apartment building.

Kam talked excitedly as they walked saying all the things he was hoping to do when the three of them made it to the playground. Nick had to keep reminding him that she was a bunny, so was about as big as he was. Though when he thought about it, she'd take it as a challenge.

It wasn't until they got in front of the building that the mood changed. Kam had stopped walking and started shaking. Nick looked at his son to realize he was crying.

"Buddy what's wrong?" Nick said knelling down in front of him.

"Daddy what if I black out and she hates me for it?" The small cub asked.

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" Nick asked wrapping his arms round him.

"The bunnies in the subway," he said sniffling. "They saw my collar and said that I might eat one of them."

Nick felt like he was punched in the chest. He always hated that Kam had to deal with all this. It was bad enough that prey tend to be horrible to predators, but he had the added on pain of others assuming he'd go wild on them.

"Buddy, if you want to just go home we can. Ms. Judy won't get mad if you don't want to go to the park today."

Kam wrapped his tiny arms around his fathers neck sobbing. Nick pulled his son in tighter, ignoring the pain from his still healing shoulder. Kam was far more important than any injury.

"Nick? What's wrong? Why is Kam upset?"

He looked over to see that Judy was standing next to him. He was surprised for a brief moment before remembering they were standing in front of her building.

"Some bunny family said some nasty things about him," he explained quietly.

"I don't want you to hate me," Kam sobbed.

"Kameron you are one of the sweetest kids I've ever met, I could never hate you," she said, hugging him. "How about I just order some food and us three can just sit and watch a movie?"

Kam started to calm down with a large sniff. When all of the snot didn't come off his snout, Kam wiped it off on Nick's shirt.

"Did you just- You little shit!"

Kam let out a small giggle.

"It's an improvement if you ask me," Judy said with a smirk.

Kam started laughing harder at Judy's comment, almost acting like his moment of despair never happened.

"Come on let's get something to eat and a movie," Nick said dryly. "Maybe get me a new shirt."

The other two laughed as they started walking behind the annoyed fox. Nick was sure Judy would make a wonderful mother one day, assuming she'd want kits one day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter deals with some real serious issues with talk of suicide in the flash back. If you are triggered do not read that section and PLEASE do not try the form at home!**_

The storm outside was left Judy incredibly nervous. No matter how many boundaries she's torn down, Judy was still a bunny and got spooked by storms. This one was especially bad, making her glad that Kam had his freak out that made her and Nick decide to stay in. The two foxes where lying across from her on the floor, the smaller of the two fast asleep.

"I honestly would never in a million years thought you would ever be a father," Judy commented.

Nick smiled, lovingly looking down at Kameron.

"Honestly, when Vixen told me she was pregnant, I wasn't sure of it myself," he said. "Guess I underestimated myself."

"Vixen?"

"My wife's parents weren't very creative. The story I got was that her parents didn't know they were having twins so had to make something up on the fly."

"Is the twin a boy named 'Dog'?"

"Her name is Violet actually," he said, trying not to laugh. "I'd like to think that they'd be that uncreative."

Judy laughed quietly before another loud crash of thunder frightened her. She started to shake a little. Judy didn't think it was noticeable until Nick looked at her in concern.

"You know Carrots, there's room over here with us."

"I'm not afraid," she said defensively.

"Carrots I will have had a pup for six years next Thursday," he said. "I know what it looks when someone is afraid of a storm."

"And you didn't tell me his birthday was coming up… Why?"

"You never asked."

"Typical Nick," she said rolling her eyes. "What kind of toys does he like? I want to get him something."

"Anything you get him really."

Silence. Another crack of thunder immediately fallowed by lightning sent Judy running to the mass of fluff that was Nick's tail.

"Not afraid huh?"

"Shut up!" she said, before Nick shushed her.

Kam shifted a little, causing Nick to hold his breath. Judy guessed that the usually cheerful little fox was a real nightmare when he was woken up. Once settled, Nick let out a slow breath.

More silence.

"Hey Nick, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh ha ha."

He snickered, "What's your question Carrots?"

"I know this a weird thing to talk about to someone you hope to date but… What was she like?" she asked hesitantly. "I just… If we actually make the leap to dating, I don't want to do anything that she wouldn't agree with."

"Well… she was something else. My parent's probably told you this part, but her and V where regulars at the Fox Hole Diner. Mom works there and at one point got me on. Never sat in my section so I never got to talk to them-"

"So you joined ROTC so you could meet her," she interrupted. "Edna told me all about that part."

"Funniest part of that is the fact that her dad made her take the class," he said with a smile. "She was your run of the mill rebellious army brat."

"So basically you?"

"Yep," he said with a snort. "What part did they exactly leave you off at?"

"The amusement park."

"Oh yes! Wild Times was our dream. Spent 4 years on it only for everything went to poop right as we where taking applications."

"'Poop'?" Judy gave him a weird look.

"Little ears Judith!"

"Fair enough. So what happened that you stopped?"

There was a pause. Nick looked like he didn't want to talk about it. Judy was about to tell him he didn't have to say but he started talking.

"She died before birth," he finally said. "Kam was a month early because of it and well…"

~Six Years Ago~

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilde, we don't like this idea ether but it's been two months and he's made no progress."

Nick stared at the doctor in horror. What kind of doctor gives up on a kit? He lost his wife of four years, sweetheart of seven, and now they want him to let his son die?

"What kind of hospital is this?"

"Mr. Wilde please, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" he yelled in panic. "You suggested that I let my child die! Why the FUCK would I be calm!?"

"Mr. Wilde we've done all we can but we can't do anything else. Right now about all we can do to help him is comforting death," the doctor explained. "As of now it's worse letting him live."

Nick thought about what the doctor was telling him. Was that really his only option? He thought about it for a moment before making a decision.

"Ok," he said. "But I want to hold him while you guys unplug him."

"That's perfectly fine. Come with us sir."

Nick fallowed the doctor, if he could even call him that, down the hallway to where the under developed kit was. All the while, he was thinking about what the best way to end his own life would be. If his son dies, he's going in right behind him.

The doctor led him into a room and up to an incubator. Seeing the tiny fox hooked up to all the wires made him realize what the doctor was talking about. The poor little thing had no hope of surviving.

A nurse took him out of the plastic box, instructing Nick to sit down before handing the kit to him. Nick didn't even bother hiding tears; this was the first and last time he'd ever hold him anyway. If anyone judged him then they were heartless.

"Hi Kameron," he said quietly as a few nurses came over to take off all the wires. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see Mommy soon, Daddy's going to join you two in a little bit."

Nick stayed there with Kameron in his arms for over an hour before they told him he had to leave. On his way back to his apartment, he picked up some bleach, pesticide, and a marker. He figured if he smoked himself then it'll at least cause the least amount of external damage. His parent's would want to say good-bye after all.

He set up everything for the call and waited… and waited… and waited.

It wasn't until noon the next day that he got a call.

"Mr. Wilde, we need you to come in right away! It's Kameron, he's made a sudden recovery!"

~Now~

"Few weeks later he came home with me," he finished. "The first year was terrible; he would cry all the time, I was spending more money then I could make, and I was so depressed it was unreal. It wasn't till a random stranger paid for all my groceries that I realized I needed help."

"So you moved back to your parent's." Judy finished.

"Yep," Nick sighed. "I don't know how we would of survived this long with out Mom. Dad is well…. Dad."

Judy laughed before letting out a yawn.

"Go to sleep Carrots. Don't worry I'll keep you safe from the big bad storm," he said with a smirk.

Judy lightly kicked his hip before taking his advise. Nick could help but think that he became pretty damn lucky for a fox.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think that he'd like this?"

Judy had been working on Kam's birthday present since she found out it was coming up. Judy had to think about what she was going to do before her mother suggested making him a plush version of Nick. Her sewing wasn't as good as her Bonnie's but she could get the job done.

It was a few minutes before she had to leave for the birthday and Judy had Bonnie on video to make sure it was good enough.

"It's fine Bun-bun! He'll love it, he's six it doesn't have to be perfect."

"I know but he's such a sweet kid and Nick said he's ben through a lot."

"Speaking of Nick," Bonnie said smiling. "When are you two going to start dating?"

"Mom you know it's not that simple!"

"Why, because he's a fox? Bun-bun I know you, you could handle it," she said. "Your father will get over it!"

"It's not that!"

"Then what? By what I've heard the two adore you."

Judy looked at the doll she made and thought about what her mother told her. She was absolutely right of course. Judy couldn't thing of a time when her mother wasn't.

"Ok," Judy said after a while of thinking. "I'll talk to him today."

"Good! Now get your bum to that party! I love you Bun-bun."

"I love you too mom."

Nick paced the living room wondering what he should do. He went to check up on Kam only to see that he had gone feral. He shut the door and hoped beyond hope that he didn't have to give his son a shot. He hated hurting Kam and needed an extra pair of paws anyway.

Edna had left to go get Violet, who had talked her way into visiting for the birthday party, from the station. Grant was placed in the hospital, yet again, but he honestly wouldn't be much help to start with.

A knock on the door had brought him out of his thoughts.

"V's train must have gotten here early."

Nick rushed to the door glad to have someone to help him and not have to cancel Kam's party.

"Nice of you to come by jerk," Nick joked opening the door.

"What the hell Nick? Why would you greet me that way?"

He looked down to see Judy and got really embarrassed.

"Sorry Carrots, thought you where Violet."

"Why would you call her a jerk?" she asked walking into the apartment.

"It's just something we do," he laughed. "Started out as a way to annoy Vix but after a while it just kind of became a thing."

"Interesting… so where is the birthday boy?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… you see, he's kind of having an episode right now."

"An episode? Does this have something to do with that collar?" she asked. "What is that about anyway?"

Nick sighed and gestured for Judy to sit with him on the couch.

Once sat down the two sat in a small silence before he started to speak.

"Kameron has a condition that makes him go back to primal instincts," he explained. "It's very mild but only because we've managed to keep it in check. The collar is to shock him back if one starts but if he has one he needs to get a shot."

"Oh…"

There was a small silence. If the sound coming from the cub's room was any indication, Kameron was currently trying to dig his way under the door.

Judy guessed she could see why he didn't say anything. Foxes and rabbits where supposed to be natural enemies after all. Looking at Nick, she noticed that he was going through a lot telling her this.

"Nick, did you think that would scare me off?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Nick I love both of you, I'm not going to leave you."

Nick was going to say something before his brain caught up with what she said. He looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes you dumb fox!"

They smiled at each other. Both went to lean in for a kiss before a strange sound that Judy could only assume was a noise foxes made a long time ago came from Kam's room.

"We should probably give him his shot first huh?"

"Yeah"

Seemed like live really was looking up for him… for now


End file.
